changes
by covergirl111
Summary: kamryn is a 15 year old girl who is in love with her best friend and boyfriend, kendall knight, the two have been inseparable since birth. kendall decides to move to L.A and start a boyband with his 3 best friends. at that point everything starts to change. kamryn finds her life going down the path she never thought it would. will their relationship last? or will the fame end it?
1. Prologe

"So you're really leaving then?" I wiped a tear from my eye as i looked away from the tall blonde. He wraped his arms around me tight. I tried to stop myself but i couldnt the tears kept falling.

"In the morning, this is our chance to make it big kam. im doing this for james its his dream to be famouse. how could i say no to that?" kendall whispered into my hair. thats when i started to get mad. i took a step back and wiped the tears from my eyes. he could tell i was mad at that point and gave me a confused look.

"what about you dreams kendall? what about OUR dreams? do you not remember them? you want to be a professinoal hockey player, and i was going to be a stay at home mom with our children. what about our life kendall?" i screamed at him. he stood there looking at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "whats going to happen to us kendall? fifteen years kendall...fifteen years we have been inseperable, two years we've been a couple. are you saying you want throw it all away so you may or may not become famous?"  
i saw tears start to form in his eyes, and right at that moment i wanted to take everything i said back. i knew it was mean but it was how i was feeling. i wanted to know what would happen with us. we stood there in silence for what seemed like hours but in reality was just a few seconds.

"listen kamryn, i thought about this long and hard. i dont know where we are going to go in life, our future isn't permint. im going to go to L.A tommorow, i want to still be with you when i leave, if our love is this strong it will last forever, your my missing puzzle piece remember?" he held up his necklace that was hanging around his chest. the memory flashed back in my mind.

there was our grandmothers, best friends since grade school, their children best friends from birth and now their grandchildren, young and falling in love with out even knowing it. they were sitting on our front porch , the exact spot me and kendall are now. they each gave us a box as we started to open it, they started to tell us what it symbolized.

"children, these necklaces are very special, you are to where them at all times it will keep you two connected even when you are apart." my grandmother Emoary said as they fasten the necklaces around our necks.

"we see high hopes for you two, you fit together like missing puzzle pieces, you will always find your way back to each other. you have true love and it will power all, you may loose your way at times, but dont worry, we will be there to always help you find your way back to each other." kendalls grandmother rose finshed with. i didnt know it then i was only 5 but our grandmothers were very wise and could almost tell the future.

"i remember kendall, i just dont want to lose you." i hugged him tears falling down even harder.

"you wont lose me kam, no matter how far apart we are, we will always be connected." he took our necklaces and hooked them together to make the puzzle. i looked up in his eyes and kissed him.

"ill miss you" i whispered.

"ill miss you too." he said before he walked down the path way to his house.

the next morning when i woke up i started to cry. i got up and walked downstairs were my mom was busy cleaning. she looked at me as i walked in the kitchen.

"oh sweetie, everything will be ok. i promise." she gave me a hug and i started to cry again.

"no its not mom," i wiped my eyes. "why would he just up and decied to be apart of a boy band? we JUST lost our grandmothers a few months ago, and now im going to loose him too."

"sweetie, you have to look at this postively, the boys are doing a great thing with their lifes. we have to be happy for them. kendall will always be here with you and you know that. i havent seen a love like you guys had since mine and jens parents." i knew she was right, i have to look at this postive. i wipe the tears from my eyes and went up stairs to get ready.

i looked out my window and saw the boys packing up the uhaul that will be driving all of their stuff 19,000 miles away. i got dressed and as i was walking out of my room, i heard my parents fighting once again, i knew only time would end their marriage. they have been fighting an awful lot and dads been "working late" more. My younger brother kole, (yes all of us kids have ks, there is 5 of us total, me, kendall, my brother kole, my sister kassie and kendalls sister katie.) was standing in the hall.

"they're fighting again." he said with his arms folded.

" i know, they'll stop as soon as we walk out there, weres kass?" he shrugged his shoulders and walked back into his room. "dont forget that we have to leave in 20 minutes to go say our goodbyes to the boys, jen and katie" i yelled as i walked to kassies room. she was in her room playing with her barbies.

"hi baby girl" she looked up at me with her big 7 year old grin.

"look kam kam, this is you and this is kenny" showing me barbie and ken. "they're getting married today!" she made the dolls kiss and smiled up at me. i couldnt help but laugh. she was the cutest, i think she may have a little crush on kendall.

"kass, you gunna get dressed? we have to say god bye to auntie jen, kaykay and kenny." she looked up at me and shook her head.

"if i dont get dressed then they cant leave." i shook my head. i wish it was that simple kass, i wish.  
"come on get dressed then we can go for a walk!" she jumped up and got her clothes on. i knocked on koles door as we walked by and he followed us out and downstairs where our parents were still fighting. kassie grabbed my hand.

"its ok kass, i promise." i whispered to her as i rub her hand. as soon we were in eye shot of the parents they shut up and acted like nothing happend. my dad walked out the door got in his car and drove away.

"where is daddy going?" kass looked up at mom. i saw mom start to cry.

"kole take kass and go say goodbye while i talk to mom ok?" kole nodded and grabbed kassies hand as they walked out the door.

"mom are you dad going to get a divorce?" i couldnt bare hearing the answer, i lost my grandmother a few months ago, kendalls grandmother who was like my grandmother a few weeks later, now kendalls leaving, i dont want to lose my family too.

"sweetie you're too young to know about this kind of stuff." she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"mom im almost 16! kole is almost 13 and kassie is 7. we aren't stupid mom! we here you two fighting all the time, dads always gone to "work" its not the same anymore, we see it. we know its at the end mom." she just came over and hugged me as she cried.

"kamryn elizabeth jekins, you are a very smart girl and i love you more then you could ever know. lets go and say goodbye to our second family, its going to be hard but we will get through all this together i promise" she held out her pinky like she always did when we made promises and i took it in mine.

we had a big going away/good luck barbecue for the boys. everyone we knew was there. my dad showed up later, i could tell hed been drinking. i was standing at the edge of the lawn knowing in a bit id be saying goodbye to the love of my life. i felt to big arms wrap around me and i instanly knew it was kendall.

"im going to miss you so much" i turned around and kissed him.

"me too" i whispered.

"i dont want to leave you, i wish i could pack you in my suitcase and take you with me."

"if only it was that easy." he smiled his cute little one dimple smile, the smile i fell in love with at two years old. we danced the day away and forgot all about why we were there, it was just like anyother family summer barbecue.

"its time!" i heard someone say. we all walked to the limo that would bring them to the airport.

"this is goodbye." i heard kendall whisper. i turned to look at him.

"but not for forever, we'll be together soon. i love you." i placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"ill text and call you every day, i promise. i love you kamryn elizabeth, always have always with."

"and i love you kendall donald, with everything in me." we kissed good bye and as kendall went to step in to the limo he turned to me and held up his necklace and so did i. 'forever' we mouthed at the same time.

i knew in that moment, as the car drove away that everything had suddendly changed and nothing would ever be the same again. i was going to be the girlfriend of a rockstar!

* * *

Thanks for reading, this is just a story that i have been playing around with in my brain. i hope you all will enjoy it. i already have a sequal planned, and i promise to update as much as i can. reviews are appreciative! i do not own, big time rush or anything other then my OCs. thanks all 3


	2. Chapter One

one year...one whole year since kendall stepped into that limo and drove away with my heart. one whole year since my life changed forever. i blame kendall for everything thats gone wrong in the last year. this wasn't our destined path, this wasnt what our grandmothers planned and thats why nothing but chaos has been happening this last year. It was only a month after kendall left that my parents announced that they were going through with a trial speration. it was hard on our family, dad left town a week later with on of his co-workers. kendall was very supportive the first few months, always called when i need him. he even flew back home for the weekend just because i couldnt handle it all anymore and i need his arms around me to make it feel normal again.

when kendall returned to L.A thats when our relationship started to change. we went from calling or texting all the time, to me getting a call or text from him once a week. then it dwindled down to once a month and now i just get updates from mom when she talked to jen every now and then. i knew i was losing him so i decided to end things, it was like he didnt even care. the memory of that day replays in my mind every single day...

"aye kam, sup with you?" he said as he picked up the phone. i took a deep breath, my best friend leighann whispering to me i can do this.

"ken we need to talk about us." i felt the tears start to come and i quickly wiped them away.

"ya i think we do" i heard someone in the background, sounded like a girl, "hold on a sec kam." then i heard what sounded like a kiss and a door shut. i started to lose it. i knew he was cheating on me i just knew it. " sorry bout that mom was headin to the store. now what about us do you need to talk about?"

"i..i think we need to end things kendall. we hardly talk anymore, this distance is killing us. its like i dont even know you anymore. " i held my breath. i didnt know how he was going to react.

"yea, i agree ive been to busy with all this going on. but we still will remain friends, and we'll still be in each others lives but i got to get to the studio, so ill text you later, bye kam love ya." then i heard a click.

"bye kenny ill love you forever..." and thats when i completely broke down.

But back to the presant, since the break up ive talked to kendall three times. once on my birthday and once on each of the aniversary of our grandmothers deaths. it gets harder for me every day to accept the fact i lost my one true love, i lost my grandmothers, but most of all i lost my family. its not the same. i want to be nine years old again, bbqs every saturday the whole family got together, everything was perfect. nobody fought, love was the farthest thing from both mine and kendalls minds, although a few years later it was the only thing. all of us kids just ran free with no care in the world. but that was then and this now. i would be finishing my junior year of highschool this june. Going into my senior year of highschool is alot different then i orginally planned. i thought me and kendall would be getting ready to have the best senior year of our lives. Going to all the football games during the fall, me wearing his hockey jersey in the stands every night cheering him on, us going to senior prom and winning prom king and queen and then us walking up there to recieve our diplomas together. But that dream was long gone and id be entering my senior year without my childhood friends. It was like something was missing at school this last year, the boys were the big pranksters at school and it seemed like no one could live up to them, many tried to replace them but it never stuck.

i was in my room finishing my homework when mom pulled in. Usually dad would be pulling in right behind her, but that hasnt happend for months now. He was in texas or arizona, or some where down south with his new girlfriend, he called once a month to make sure us kids were ok. i refused to talk to him, he broke up our family, he cheated on my mother for almost a year.

"kids im home, what do you want for supper?" i heard mom yell when she walked through the door. i walked down stairs to greet her. she was standing in the kitchen rubbing her temples.

"hi mom" she jumped a little and looked at me.

"oh kam, honey you scared me." she laughed a bit. i saw a large manilla folder sitting on the counter.

"whats that?" i asked and pointed to the folder.

"its all the divorce papers, it should be finalized in two months, so by the time school ends for you guys, me and your father will be no more." she wiped a tear from her eye. "im so sorry about this baby, i didnt want you guys to go through this, i thought me and your father would last forever, we were so in love when we were younger, but i guess im not young enough for him any more."

"its ok mom, remember we are family, we are going to get through this together. " i hugged her tight.

"i know sweetie. by the way i have some great news! once the divorce is finallized we are going to take a nice trip to L.A for the summer. i wastalking to jen and she thought it be a good idea that we be with people who love and care about us. so after school ends for you and kole then the four of us are hoping on a plane to L.A. doesnt that sound great?" she smiled her beautiful smile that i luckly got from her. every one said i was a clone of my mother, her brunnette hair and piercing green eyes were some how magiacally transformed to me. as for spending the whole summer with kendall...i didnt know wether to be happy or scared. i mean we broke up but i havent seen him in so long i missed him so much,

"thats great mom! i can't wait. " i ran upstairs to my laptop and quickly tweeted to my few followers and posted a facebook status that read: things are looking up, get to spend the summer in beautiful L.A and see my amazing childhood friends i havent seen in one year! cant wait xoxox.

i had a feeling this was going to be a summer i would never forget. i just pray that me and kendall will find the right path for our future.


End file.
